freddy_fazbearfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths (FNaF 2)
Deaths are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Like the previous game, they all occur in the form of a jumpscare. Unlike the previous game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 doesn't feature either the power mechanic or Doors to protect the player from the animatronics. The only ways to avoid most of the animatronics are using the Freddy Mask, the Flashlight and winding up the Music Box constantly (see section below). When the player dies, there is a small chance of being able to play a minigame in the style of an Atari-era video game. The sound effect played upon death is much different than in the original. Standard Animatronics Most of the animatronics, with the exception of Foxy, BB, and The Puppet, obey similar rules. They will attack and kill the player if they enter the office and the player does not put on the Freddy Mask within a minimum amount of time. Unlike the previous game, the attack is not always immediate; they may wait for a few moments before killing the player. Putting the mask on during this delay period does not prevent the attack unless the player is extremely quick in donning the mask, as they will most likely see them without it, and will tear it off in order to attack the player. They will also attack immediately if the player removes the mask, or attempts any action other than putting the mask on while they are still in the office. When an attack is avoided by wearing the mask, some of the animatronics may leave without notifying the player, with the exception of noises created by those animatronics exiting through the vent, while others will stare at the player, causing the lights to flicker and eventually turn off. The lights will slowly fade back on/brighten, in which the animatronic may kill the player either during the process in which the lights fade back on or immediately after this process. Toy Bonnie is unique in the fact that he will cause the lights to flicker, look through the mask's eye-holes while sliding across the room, and temporarily disable the lights before those said lights recover/turn back on. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Foxy, and The Puppet always attack by diving at the player with arms outstretched. Old animatronics simply pop up in front of the player, seeming to either bite or grab the player. Foxy Foxy will not be fooled by wearing the Mask, and will attack upon reaching the office, regardless of whether or not the player is wearing it. Using the Flashlight is the only way to avoid getting killed by him, as flashing it at Foxy while he lurks in the hallway will make him leave temporarily. However, it may be impossible to use the lights if Balloon Boy enters the room. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is the only animatronic that will not kill the player, but rather disable the lights (Both office and camera lights) and is speculated to lure the other animatronics to the office with his constant laughter. When the lights are disabled by Balloon Boy, the player is especially vulnerable to Foxy's attack, the player not able to stun/reset Foxy with the now disabled flashlight. Putting the mask on while he is looking into the office through the vent until the player hears him crawling back through the vents will prevent him from fully entering the office, although, the player should be advised that the banging noise might possibly be another animatronic either entering or exiting the office or vent, rather than Balloon Boy exiting the vent. After that, once Ballon Boy enters, his body will be fully visible, in which nothing will make him leave, therefore jeopardizing the entire night (unless the player is close enough 6:00 AM or if Foxy never enters the hall, which may occur if Foxy's A.I. is set to 0 on the Custom Night (FNaF2)). The Music Box (The Puppet) The Music Box in Prize Corner (CAM 11) must stay wound and playing. Leaving it unattended will cause its music to stop, at which point The Puppet will begin to emerge from the present box in the Prize Corner. If it rises completely, it will begin to play Pop Goes The Weasel and leave its place to attack the player. Once this has happened, the Puppet's attack cannot be prevented by any means, and death is certain unless the night ends before it can get there. The Puppet's jumpscare resembles those of the other new Animatronics and Foxy; it dives towards the player with hands outstretched. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy will randomly appear in front of the player and slowly fade away. It is unknown what triggers this, though he appears to more frequently show if the player takes too long winding the Music Box up on later nights, especially on the 6th Night. This occurs in the same way as any other standard Animatronic - the player will be killed, possibly after a delay, if the Freddy Mask is not put on quickly enough. Golden Freddy's attack is a detached image of his head moving towards the player. Unlike the first game, Golden Freddy's jumpscare does not exit and crash the game. Trivia * As seen with the original Bonnie, Toy Bonnie's hand reaches out to supposedly grab or strangle the player. It's possible the original Foxy uses his teeth and/or hook and claws to dismember the player. All of the old animatronics are very likely do the same, as many parts of them stick out and can subsequently harm people in their vicinity.